


We Are Not Insane

by Kichan



Series: We Are Not Insane [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kichan/pseuds/Kichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song 'Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness' by Miku Hatsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One~

I am not insane. I have been in here for three years, four days, and 27 minutes. But they are wrong. I am not insane. I am not crazy.

Miku Hatsune sits in a small, white room. Everything is white. The chair is white. The doctor's desk is white. The tile floors; frames for pictures of people she will never meet; the doctor's coat; the nightgown she is wearing, which had the numbers '01' printed in big, blue letters on the front; even her parent's and older sibling's clothes are white. Too much. Too much white. Miku shudders.

Miku pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them tightly. She is sitting very unlady-like in the white chair of hers, but she doesn't care. Mikuo, Miku's older brother, fixated his forest green eyes on a similar pair. Miku stares at him with wide, unblinking eyes. She knows why she is there, and Mikuo knows it. A wave of guilt floods over him. Mikuo looks away.

As Miku's parents talk to the doctor quietly, Miku twirls a lock of her ankle-length teal hair. She thinks about happier times. Normal days. Once, when she was seven, she tripped and fell. To stop her from crying, Mikuo had fallen on purpose to make her laugh. Thinking about it now made her want to laugh.

So she does. Miku laughs loudly. Everyone in the dull room whips their head in Miku's direction at her sudden outburst. Miku stops laughing and frowns. Her mother shakes her head sadly and dabs a tissue at the corner of her emerald eyes, causing Miku to roll her eyes. What a fake. Miku knows her mother doesn't want her because of her strange habits; matter of fact, she once told Miku herself that she was just a mistake. Miku sighs and rests her head on her knees for the rest of the meeting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They left me. They left me here to rot. They told me this Hell will help me. With what? Didn't I say that I wasn't insane?

Meiko, a doctor, pushed Miku in a wheel chair down a long, white hall. The auburn haired woman stopped in front of one of the many doors that lined the never ending corridor. "Get up," Meiko ordered Miku. No reply. She repeated herself, and after no reaction, she proceeded to pull Miku from the wheel chair.

Miku bit Meiko's hand and ran into the white room. Meiko muttered 'Lunatic' before slamming the door shut and locking it. Miku pressed her ear to the door and listened to Meiko's heels clack farther and farther away. Once the noisy footsteps were gone, Miku sighed in relief. She looked around.

Oh, it was this room. The room she had been in for years. There was no bed. No TV. No nothing. Just a white tile floor and four white walls. There was a window on the door, but Miku had to stand on her tiptoes in order to see out of it.

The sixteen year old girl skips to the middle of the room. She sits down and her long, teal hair cascades down around her. She stares at the door of the room, then closes her forest green eyes.

Ah well. At least the room is clean.


	2. We Are Not Insane Chapter Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers~

"Do you want to meet the others?" Meiko asked as she pressed a needle into Miku's soft skin. Miku winced at the sharp pain that lasted only a second, even though she has been through that a million times. Once every day. Along with an arrangement of pills at her daily meals. Which were horribly disgusting, by the way. 'No,' Miku thought. "Yes." Stupid. Miku couldn't believe she had just agreed.

"We will go to another room after you finish your meal. Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Miku picked up her spoon and swirled it in the unidentifiable muck. Gross. When Meiko turned around, Miku quickly slipped it into Meiko's bag. There, now it was her problem. Meiko looked towards Miku again, her face showing a smile, but her red-brown eyes said otherwise. "Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This room was white. Of course it was. Everything was. But this room was different. It was much bigger than Miku's small room, and it actually had furniture in it. A couch. A table with four chairs circling it. A light. Miku wished that she had stuff like this in her room. She looked around more closely, being careful to observe the people in the room besides her. There were several doctors standing around the room, keeping a close eye on the patients. Some of the doctors looked bored. Some of them took notes on them. Her eyes wandered to two girls, huddled in a corner of the spacious room.

One had long blonde hair, much similar to Miku's teal hair. Her hair was tied up in a side tail. Her soft gold eyes were watching the other girl speak intently. The girl obviously admired the other. The other one had long, silver hair. She spoke to her friend with a smile, her red eyes truthful. Maybe they were normal. Miku walked over to them without a second thought. "Hi!" Miku cheered with a bright smile. The two girls looked up at her. They stared. After two minutes of silence, Miku gave up and sat next to a pink haired girl.

The girl was really pretty, with her pink locks and baby blue eyes. She looked at Miku and her face twisted into fear. She shrieked loudly and started to cry. Miku panicked and screamed, too. One of the doctors came up to the pink haired girl and gave her a shot, which instantly calmed her down. Miku shot up from the chair and paced around the room, not wanting to go through that again. She turned her gaze to a blue haired man sitting in another corner. He appeared to be gnawing on his hand. Was that his hand? Miku didn't feel like thinking.

The only people left were two blondes sitting against a wall. The girl had short hair with a white bow, her bangs were clipped back with white clips. Again with the white? The boy had his hair tied up into a small ponytail, his bangs falling into his eyes. They seemed to be staring at the floor with their cerulean eyes. Their hands were locked together tightly. Miku slowly approached them. Her voice came out weakly.

"Hi?"

No answer. She sat down next to the two and stared at the floor with them. She stared and thought. When Meiko came back to fetch Miku, the boy looked up at her. Only for a brief second. He looked back down. Miku tried to resist Meiko's pulling. She did not want to go back to that horrible room. There was also something else. Miku wanted to know more about that boy and his twin.


	3. We Are Not Insane Chapter Three~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers~

The next day, Miku was allowed to enter the meeting room. Which gave her an opportunity to find out more. And she was going to grab it. She was hungry for information, she had spent most of her life in that single room, with nothing to do except sit on the floor and look out the window. That was her daily routine. Miku spotted the twins and trotted over to them. She sat next to the boy, and to her surprise, the boy looked up at her and smiled. His twin followed suit. Miku looked confused for a second, but quickly found herself grinning just as they were.

"I'm Len Kagagmine, this is my twin sister, Rin," The boy said.

Rin nodded her head excitedly at Miku. Miku couldn't help but giggle at the girl's jumpiness. She was surprised that they actually knew how to talk. Well, at least Len seemed to, anyway. Rin didn't say a word. As if reading her mind, Len said, "Rin doesn't talk. She used to, but not anymore. Not since that accident. We were all there, don't you remember?" Miku was confused. What was he talking about? Maybe he really was insane. No. He couldn't be.

"My name is Miku Hatsune. What do you mean by that 'accident'? And that 'we were all there'?" Miku asked accusingly. Len shook his head sadly, his blue eyes filling with pity. He simply stated, "You've been taking the pills." His smile turned into a frown. "The pills make you forget. Rin and I knew from the beginning. It's too suspicious here. Do you want me to explain?"

Miku nodded her head. She must know what had happened. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember what made her act this way. Maybe Len was the key to her secrets, all locked up in her mind, just waiting to be let out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Miku walked alongside her two best friends, Rin and Len. They were talking and laughing, while walking to a nearby circus they had heard about. They spotted their other friends up ahead - Luka, Neru, Haku, and Kaito. Miku waved to them and they ran to catch up. As they chatted, they went deeper and deeper into the woods. It was already dark, and they could have gotten lost very easily. That's probably why Mikuo didn't want to come. He hated the dark.

They started to see others rushing by them, all eager to get to the circus. It must be exciting, everyone all had grins placed on their faces. Miku noted that there hadn't seemed to be any children besides her and her friends. Miku shrugged it off. She didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy tonight.

They finally reached the circus. There was a big tent, striped with yellows, blues, reads, and purples. The kids gasped in awe. They had never been to a circus before. Miku looked around and saw several people looking through holes in the tents. Is that how a circus works? She didn't know; none of them knew. So they didn't question it. The kids separated into pairs - Rin and Len, Neru and Haku, Luka and Kaito, and Miku said she could go by herself. Miku wandered up to the tent by herself, as the others skipped to different sections. Miku found a hole in the colorful tent and looked around.

She slowly put her eyes up to it, peering through the small cut. She blinked. She screamed. Several other screams were heard all over the place, and someone angrily pushed Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Neru, and Haku towards the dark woods. They looked at each other, dazed. Luka looked frightened and ran off. Kaito laughed weirdly and ran a hand through his blue hair, starting to stalk off, as well. Neru and Haku whispered among themselves and started to walk away. Rin and Len stared at the forest ground for a long while, hands locked together, unmoving. Miku's eyes were widened with shock, and on a crooked gait, started out of the forest. She got lost, but she hadn't dared to stop walking. She reached home at a bout two A.M., her brother worried sick. Her family tried to ask her what happened, and she wouldn't respond. Miku would only sit there, in fetal postion, shaking.

The rest was a blur. But Miku remembers. Yes, she remembers. Her memories, they had been restored. She always wondered why she was here. And she remembers what she saw in that tent. What she saw was frightening. It was her.


End file.
